If Everything Never Happens
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Everyone hesitates, everyone thought of the past, about something that could have happened. And now, Byakuya just have to convince his niece that it is alright to become confused, as you learn something from it, and he will always be there for her


_**I do not own Bleach!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If Everything Never Happens<strong>_

"Nee, Byakuya ji-chan… I have a question…" Byakuya looked up from his paperwork to see his niece standing in his office, fidgeting with her captain robe. Yuki was appointed as the new captain of the 9th squad not too long ago, it was just the day before actually. Byakuya had never seen the usually energetic girl being this nervous about something before, perhaps only that one time her face was flushed when that brat of a captain from the tenth division smiled and praised her for a good job done. If Rukia hadn't stop him he would have attacked that brat and sent him to hell himself, how dare he flirted with his niece!

"Oji-chan… are you okay?" Byakuya was snapped out from his thoughts when his niece once again talked to him. Byakuya placed the pen he was holding down on the table and quickly stood up before stepping beside his shorter niece. It seemed like it was yesterday when he found her and 'brought' her to Seiteirei. And then here she is, now a captain, proving herself after she had helped them kill Aizen and in return, got herself killed as well. But it was a miracle as she was found once again, but by that brat… he really should talk with that tenth division captain in person to know what he is planning with his niece.

"What is it, Yuki?" When Yuki opened her mouth, she closed it once again as they turned towards to see a panting Shuhei at the entrance of division six.

"I'm sorry for barging in Kuchiki-taichou, but I think I have to get Yuki-taichou back… she has more paperwork to do…" Byakuya saw his niece winced and started fidgeting all over again while she started muttering gibberish.

"I told you to call me by my name… I don't like being called taichou… and I finished some before I came here anyway."

"Shuhei-fukutaichou, I'll make sure that she'd come back to her division. Right now, I think I need to talk to her for a moment."

"Right, excuse me then, Kuchiki-taichou." Shuhei said with a last glance at Yuki who is smiling nervously at him. When Shuhei was out of their vision, Yuki looked up to her uncle as he stared back at her.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Byakuya said as both of them shunpo-ed out of the division. Both of them went to the quieter side of Seiteirei and settled down under a sakura tree.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask about?"

"Well… I was just curious about something… about what would happen if something else didn't happen…"

"And what are you curious about then?"

"W-What if… what if everything never happened? Okaa-chan didn't run away from Seiteirei with tou-chan… w-what if she's still alive, what if I wasn't born? What if… what if… what if I didn't come back here after I died?" Yuki said as her shoulder start to shook as her eyes started to water.

"Yuki…"

"I know this is childish of me… but… somehow I felt so uncertain about my life now after I realized all the things that had happened… if…" Byakuya then placed a hand on his niece's shaking shoulder to stop her from talking. Yuki looked up to Byakuya with eyes brimming with tears and Byakuya's heart went out to his niece, never thinking of how a girl like her would thinking about something that could have happened.

"They are all ifs, and they are all in the past… I might have been happy if your mother stayed, but ever since I met your Aunt Hisana, I know I don't have the rights to hold her back. Your mother loves your father, like how I love Hisana, your mother was happy, that was all that matters to me. And if everything never happened, I could have never had the chance to meet you." Byakuya said, brushing his hand in Yuki's long black hair that resembles his.

"All that matters is the present, those things you thought never happened, you are here now, and I wouldn't want you anywhere else. Even if you refused to stay at Seiteirei, as long as you're happy with your life, I'll always support you. You have lost what was left of your childhood because of my selfishness to bring you here, and I am responsible for you."

"But, if oji-chan never brought me here, I wouldn't have met everyone! I wouldn't be able to meet you and not feel lonely anymore…"

"Now, do you see? Everything that had happened, even though some of them hurts, has something else in store for you. Happiness and sadness are parts of life, you wouldn't be able to feel one without another…"

"…" Both Byakuya and Yuki became silent, but the silence was welcoming and not unbearable, it was relaxing. After every hassle they have experienced, silence like this will surely make anyone feel safe and calm.

"Everyone makes a mistake, people assume, and thoughts of things that had happened in the past. People wish for something they cannot have, it were not unusual. I know you might feel ashamed of yourself about this… but you shouldn't be. You're still young; you have many years to go and to look forward to. And when you've reached my age, you might understand." Byakuya said as he chuckles when Yuki made a face.

"… I think I'll understand it much earlier than that, oji-chan… not that I'm saying you're old… but you… umm… how do I say this?" Byakuya shook his head in amusement and patted her head gently.

"I understand. So, are you feeling any better?"

"… thank you so much for listening to me, oji-chan… I must have disturbed you even though you have so many work yet you're willing to listen to me…" Yuki said, clasping her uncle's hand in hers.

"Even if the world is ending, I will always be here for you and listen if you have something you want to say."

"Toushiro-kun told me he'd listen to me if I ever had something that is bothering me, but I couldn't say something like this to him… and I don't think Ichi nii will understand…"

"Were you thinking of going to them before me then?"

"No! Of course not! Oji-chan seemed to understand lots of things I don't… but I don't want to bother you…"

"As I've said, I'm always here for you, Yuki."

"Again, thank you so much for listening to me, Byakuya oji-chan…" Yuki said, leaning her head against Byakuya's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Yuki… you're welcome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_

**_School started today, and after history class I felt so sleepy... but at night, this idea has been bugging me so I decided to write this... for about 2 hours then? I don't know, I don't keep time..._**


End file.
